


Boredom

by ironstrangepls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrangepls/pseuds/ironstrangepls
Summary: “Took you long enough.” Tony grunted, walking towards the taller man.“I’m sorry, the meeting ran way overboard. I’m here now.”“Obviously,” Tony muttered, being slightly overdramatic with his grumpiness. “I was dying of boredom.”Stephen smiled and pulled an arm around Tony, kissing his hair. “You weren’t dying, stop being a baby.”





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> YEET here's some smut because I was in the mood

Tony lounged on his couch, blankly staring at the T.V as some news reporter droned on about the current happenings of the world. He had a beer in one hand and the other hand was loosely hanging over the edge of the couch. If you had looked up pure boredom in the dictionary, you would find  _ Tony Stark at this moment  _ under the definition. His boyfriend was at some meeting doing important wizard stuff, and he was stuck in the house in agony waiting for his return. The meeting wasn’t supposed to be long, Stephen had promised it to be an hour at most, but it had been two hours since he left, and Tony didn’t know whether to feel angry or worried. He had sent a text asking where he was and Stephen said he was going to be a little late, but not necessarily a whole hour.

 

“Stephen,” Tony muttered. “I’m gonna fucking die if you don’t come home soon.”

 

As if on cue, a portal appeared in the kitchen, and a neatly-dressed Stephen stepped out and closed it behind him. “Hey, I’m home.”

 

“Took you long enough.” Tony grunted, walking towards the taller man.

 

“I’m sorry, the meeting ran way overboard. I’m here now.”

 

“Obviously,” Tony muttered, being slightly overdramatic with his grumpiness. “I was dying of boredom.”

 

Stephen smiled and pulled an arm around Tony, kissing his hair. “You weren’t dying, stop being a baby.”

 

“Never, you told me an hour and I had to wait two.”

 

“Remember that time you told me you were going to be home in an hour and didn’t come home for four?” Stephen reminded him, a teasing tone could be detected in his voice. Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“That was different, I got held up by some monster beings.” Tony replied, crossing his arms. “And you came and helped me fight them, so you weren’t really bored.”

 

“You have a point there.” Stephen admitted, making a motion towards the cloak resting on his shoulders. The cloak lifted and flew away somewhere - Tony never knows where that thing goes. Stephen grabbed Tony’s waist and pulled him closer, a sly smile spreading across his face. “Well Tony, do you think you can forgive me?”

 

Tony wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, sporting a flirty glance. “I think you’ll have to try harder than that.”

 

“Mmm, okay.” Stephen replied, and his mouth found his way to Tony’s neck. Tony let out a soft moan.

 

“No hickeys, I have a showcase tomorrow.”

 

“Mhm, you say that like you don’t want to show me off.” Stephen murmured against his neck and gave a bruising kiss, resulting in a loud sigh from Tony.

 

“You know me so well,” Tony exclaimed. Stephen’s hands trailed down from his hips to his ass, cupping it lightly as he made his way down Tony’s neck. Tony pushed himself against his boyfriend, making sure to create a friction that caused the both of them to moan softly. “Bedroom, Stephen.”

 

Stephen released Tony’s neck to kiss him on the lips and muttered an “okay” against his lips. He created a portal behind Tony and pushed him through.

 

“Really? We couldn’t walk up the stairs?” Tony asked, slightly amused.

 

“We couldn’t fuck on the couch?” Stephen retorted, smirking.

 

“Good point.” Tony replied, reaching through the portal to grab his boyfriend’s tie and pull him through. With a wave of his hand, Stephen shut the portal behind him and closed the gap between him and Tony. Tony pulled off Stephen’s jacket and loosened up his tie, breaking the kiss only pull it up over his head and throw it on the floor beside him. His fingers moved to Stephen’s shirt buttons, carefully undoing each one before pulling it off his shoulders and throwing it on the floor where the tie was. Tony trailed his fingers down Stephen’s chest as he kissed him, and eventually grabbed the waistband of Stephen’s pants. With a pull, he closed the gap between their hips and grinded against Stephen’s crotch, resulting in a moan that escaped from Stephen’s lips. Stephen grabbed Tony’s ass and pulled him even closer, creating more friction and causing more sounds of pleasure to escape from each other’s lips. Stephen’s hand moved from his ass to the bottom of Tony’s shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. With a devious smile, Stephen lifted Tony up and practically threw him on the bed, leaning over him as he trailed kisses down Tony’s chest, leaving bruising hickeys along the way. He made his way down to the button of his jeans and undid them, pulling them down and off in a bit of a struggle, revealing a pair of black boxers. Stephen glanced at Tony as he kissed the tent of Tony’s boxers, causing Tony’s breath to hitch.

 

“Fuck, Stephen.” Tony moaned, gripping the sheets of his bed as Stephen continued to tease him through his boxers. Stephen smiled as he took the waistband of Tony’s boxers with his teeth and pulled them down, revealing Tony’s erection. He slipped the rest of the boxers off and licked a stripe from base to tip, not breaking eye contact.

 

“Jesus, you’re so,” Tony breathed, his knuckles turning white due to his grip on the sheets. “You’re so fucking good at that.”

 

Stephen said nothing but yet his mouth continued to do the talking, as he took Tony all the way in his mouth. Tony’s hands moved from his bed to grip Stephen’s hair, slowly moving his head up in down Tony’s cock as he face fucked him.

 

“Fucking hell, Stephen, your mouth is by far the best I’ve had.” Tony groaned, pulling Stephen’s hair tighter, feeling a moan rumble through Stephen’s throat. He pulled Stephen’s head off his cock, releasing with a pop. “But if you continue, I won’t last, and I want you to pin me down and fuck me as hard as you can for as long as you can.” Stephen let out a growl as kissed Tony passionately on the lips, before pulling away and taking off his own pants and tossing them to the side. Tony sat up and grabbed the other man’s penis, gently rubbing up and down the shaft, causing Stephen to mutter a few curses under his breath. Stephen grabbed Tony by the shoulders and pushed him down on the bed again, reaching into the nightstand to pull out a condom and a tube of lube. He gently squeezed some out onto his fingers and stuck one finger into Tony, resulting in a loud groan. Stephen moved his finger in and out slowly, then picked up the pace.

 

“Fucking hell, Stephen. Add another. Please.” Tony pleaded, gripping the sheets. Stephen obliged, sticking another finger in and spreading his hole. As he was doing so, he grasped Tony’s cock and started sliding his fingers up and down.

 

“You like that, don’t you?” Stephen asked, smiling wide. Tony nodded and buckled his hips a bit. Stephen pulled out his hand and opened the condom wrapper with his teeth, sliding it on. “You ready?”

 

“Yes, Stephen. Please.” Tony begged, and Stephen pushed down on Tony’s shoulders, effectively pinning him down as he entered Tony, and a loud moan escaped from both of their lips. He moved slowly at first, but soon began picking up the pace. Tony wrapped his legs around Stephen as he gripped the bed tighter, unable to move from his position due to Stephen’s shear strength. “Harder, Stephen.”

 

In response, Stephen slammed into Tony, causing Tony to scream “FUCK” in a way that Stephen was sure the neighbors down the block heard it. He leaned over and muffled Tony by kissing him, moving at a faster pace. 

 

“Stephen,” Tony breathed. “Not much longer.”

 

“Same here,” Stephen moaned. “You feel so good.”

 

“I could-ah- say the same about you,” Tony gasped, gripping Stephen’s arms. He could feel his climax building.

“Oh-oh my GOD!” Tony shouted, his orgasm overtaking him and spraying come all over his chest. Stephen groaned and kissed a bruising hickey into Tony’s neck as he climaxed, moving slowly as he finished. He waited a couple of moments before pulling out and discarding the condom, collapsing on the bed next to Tony. Stephen took a look at Tony - his lips were swollen, his face flushed a brilliant pink, and his neck was covered in marks made none other by Stephen himself.

 

“You might want to wear a turtleneck tomorrow.” Stephen exhaled, turning over onto his side.

 

Tony chuckled as he tried to breathe deeply. “How bad is it?”

 

“Let’s just say you’re a leopard now.”

 

“Jesus,” Tony breathed, an amused look took over his face. “You really like to mark your territory.”

 

“You know you love it.”

 

“You’re right,” Tony rolled over and kissed Stephen gently on the lips. “I absolutely do.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
